


Voice Like Clouds

by tennisuhs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Love at First Sight, M/M, inspired by the boy mv, just two sweethearts that fall in love, past bad relationships, this is not a complete work i'm going to add more scenes as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Sangyeon is getting better after a harsh break up, finally picking his guitar back up and singing again. The recovery started with small things, his friends always backing him up, specially Kevin who is truly his savour.Just when Sangyeon thinks he can love himself again, someone new appears in his life. And maybe, he might be able to love again, after finding someone he didn't know he had been looking for.





	Voice Like Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is a small drabble of my fave couple in the boyz! i hope you all enjoy it. also i have to remind you all that this is not a completed work for i'm thinking of adding to it every once in a while. (aka whenever i get inspiration to write more scenes)
> 
> so keep your eyes open for updates!

It wasn’t just one reason. That could have been too easy, blaming it to one factor; a trauma perhaps, a bad experience or something so stupid like a break up. However, life wasn’t easy, nobody said it was, not even the song. So, at the end it had been a mix of everything, a mountain of layers upon layers that just weighed on his chest, until he was suffocating and couldn’t hold his pen anymore. 

It was trauma, it was a break up and it was everything an anything, the reason why Sangyeon didn’t sing anymore, didn’t compose. Why his guitar was gathering dust on its chords, wrapping around rusty nails. In the beginning he felt bad about it, everyone’s face when he said that would be his last rehearsal, it hurt to disappoint those people he had shared so much with. But it also hurt to have the instrument against his chest. It was cold, unfamiliar, it was like a sword stabbing through his guts. 

Because there was an endless list of songs about break up, but none of them fit to what Sangyeon was experiencing. It wasn’t just his heart hurting: it was all of him. That boy had managed to rearrange his life until he didn’t recognise himself anymore. He had destroyed him, used him and left him when Sangyeon stood his ground. 

The guitar, the band, the music which had brought him to Sangyeon. His demise. Freshman year at college was already kicking his ass, a toxic relationship was the least he wanted, or expected. Sangyeon was too used to believe people were good. Until the worst of them all broke him.

“It’s a damn shame.” sighed Kevin. 

Okay, there were tones of bad people scattered in the world, but the younger was not one of them. He was a blink of fresh air during a summer night, finals around the corner and the heat is like an extra limb around one’s throat. But suddenly, Kevin Moon. 

“Put that down, Kevin.” Sangyeon knew he didn’t sound authorative at all. Besides, he was exhausted after a whole full week of class. He just wanted to lay on his bed, watch some stuff on netflix and order take out. 

“I’m just saying you could at least put it in its case. Wouldn’t get so dirty.” the younger commented, dropping his weight on the bed next to Sangyeon.

His room was small, not claustrophobic but not luxurious either, regardless he had managed to fit a double sized bed in the middle of it. Getting rid of his desk in exchange didn’t faze him at all, even if that meant falling asleep in the middle of writing a paper more times than not. 

Still, Sangyeon couldn’t count that as a con. Not when Kevin was laying there beside him, head on the pillow, dreamy eyes up in the ceiling. Sangyeon had learned to not question his chesire smile, perky lips curved like he could grow whiskers. That was Kevin’s default face.

“Can’t remember where I left it.” that was a lie. He left it at the place where they used to rehearse as a band. 

The black, generic case wasn’t his anyway, and he didn’t want to owe them anything. Sangyeon had just wanted to close that chapter silently, quickly and without any more messes. All strings he had curled around the nails, all those memories that felt like dreams, all those moments of small accomplishments and accidents cut swiftly. The noise of the door shutting behind his back, sounded as distorted as a guitar out of tune.

“I can buy one for you.” Kevin shrugged. “I think I can get the money before your birthday.”

“I don’t want you to buy me anything, Kevin.” this was such a stupid conversation, so Sangyeon rolled over, back to his roommate in hopes to get his message across.

“We’ve been roommates for two years, and I have never heard you play.” was muffled against the pillow. 

Sangyeon felt Kevin scooting closer and placing a hand on his shoulder petting it absentmindedly. As if he could feel his distress through the unspoken words. 

And there was horrible people walking the globe, but Kevin was far from them, far from  _ him _ so, what was the harm, right? Maybe this time Sangyeon’s heart wouldn’t feel like it was bleeding open, maybe his fingers wouldn’t feel numb against the chords. He could try, perhaps he really could start moving on, after all. 

“Would you like to hear it?” 

Kevin nodded so frantically his neck cracked. After making sure the younger hand’t snapped his neck, Sangyeon stood up.

The smile in his face had no return address, he didn’t know where it had come from but he didn’t fight it either. There had been a lot of beginnings in the last four years, a lot of endings too. And it was nice to think that, sometimes, they can both happen thanks to same thing but for different causes. He had stopped playing because of love, and he perhaps could start playing because of love too. For his roommate, his best friend, and all his other friends he could feel cheering on him. For his sister who was his biggest fan. And fuck, because he deserved it, he deserved to love himself too.

So he lifted the guitar and sat down on the edge of the bed, the weight so familiar, it made Sangyeon sigh. Closing his eyes he checked the tune. Kevin clacked out a laugh and Sangyeon followed with a giggle when the guitar all but wailed.

“Maybe not today.” the older said turning to the other, who was absolutely not having it.

“We have all afternoon! I can help you tune it if you want.”

Sure enough, no one deserved Kevin Moon. 

Half an hour passed after Kevin ran to get an electronic device that told him if the note was properly adjusted, and which Sangyeon called bullshit because it hadn’t been that long: he could still tune his guitar by ear. Even if it was slightly rusty and its chords too loose. There was hope. 

Just like perhaps there was hope for him. 

Then another device went off, little bell pings that alerted Kevin of a message. Quickly he tapped the reply and threw the phone on the bed as well. Even if Sangyeon knew better than questioning his smiles, there was something on his eyes too, a glimmer of sorts. After the amount of research Sangyeon had gathered, he could conclude Kevin was excited.

“Who was that?” he asked, eyebrows wiggling.

“You really need to get your ears checked.” he replied not looking up from the guitar, where he was dusting off its edges.

Sangyeon pushed him. “What do you mean?”

“I literally told you like five times this week that a guest was coming over!” he explained, fake offended expression on his face. Soon changing with a condescending one, eyes closed as he let out a breath “Ah, you are really getting old, gramps. Soon you’ll forget my name too.”

That was it.

Sangyeon grabbed a pillow, after neatly placing the guitar under the bed, and proceeded to beat Kevin with it. Soon enough, the younger was grabbing another weapon to both defend himself and counter attack. But, Sangyeon had the upper hand on the battle, cornering the younger and smacking him with a “Who are you calling gramps?” 

It was all in good fun, until Kevin bit his thigh which wasn’t really painful but made the elder question a lot of things. Taking advantage of that small distraction, the younger rolled away and off the bed, falling with a deaf thud. Getting up like nothing happened, he had Sangyeon following suit. As they were running around the room like two kids with plastic swords, someone opened the door.

And the whole world stood still. Held its breath.

“Hey! How did you get in?” asked a very disabled Kevin, hair sticking out everywhere and small pants coming out in each syllable.

Everything exhaled. 

“You just texted me that your door was open.” said the stranger.

Sangyeon wondered how can a voice sound like the clouds.

Sangyeon was sure he had two brains, one that let him day dream and create while the other took the reigns of reality. Henche why he came up with lyrics in the middle of a lecture, his hand taking notes while his subconscious was tangled in melodies. 

That system came forward again, because while he was traveling through sound vibrations, Sangyeon found himself saying. “Who is the forgetful gramps now, huh?” And he threw Kevin the pillow, successfully whacking him on the back of the head. 

“Ow!” he complained turning to the elder.

Sangyeon ignored him, smiling at the boy leaning on the doorstep and earning a heavenly sweet grin from the other as well. After taking two steps forward, he could take him in better: height, hair, eyes and mouth. All of it breathtaking in the way that he was just that much shorter, just a tiny beat; brown eyes and brown hair and so soft he could already feel it tangling on his fingers. Their eyes met and Sangyeon knew his were traveling down, relaxing just for a bit. 

“Hi, I’m Sangyeon.” he offered his hand.

“Jacob, a pleasure.” he took it.

Sangyeon’s lips tugged upwards, his gaze returned to those amber ones. 

“He’s going to be in my band.” suddenly Kevin felt so far away. “He plays the guitar.”

Like he was ashore while Sangyeon was sailing the seas, carried by a force so strong that made him want to clutch on his hold on the other. And if he was allowed, never let go.

\------------------

There was a saying: if there’s small clouds on the sky, then there’s poodles on the street. Those small clouds that looked like stepping stones, like one could walk on them. It only took one big jump. 

Sangyeon had always wanted to walk amongst clouds, to feel them under his feet. Touch them and mold them at his will, let them wrap around his hand, both cold and hot and crystal and flame. However, the reality rooted brain shook his head, logic overtook him, so he was resigned to taking pictures of the sky. Every change of hue, every new small white puff, was a new unique moment he had to capture, one way or another. 

He wondered if he’d ever be able to capture Jacob’s voice. For it was those little clouds, those inviting yet wavering stepping stones, he could walk on them only if he was cautious, if he wouldn’t over step and drown them. 

The two boys had been talking in the kitchen, and even if Sangyeon wasn’t proficient in english, he could more or less follow their conversation. However, he never stepped in, never bothered for more than ten seconds, asking if they’d want anything to drink or eat. 

“Wait really?” said Jacob suddenly, covering his voice as if he could rewind the loud tone he had just used. 

Did he really not know Kevin and his banshee ways? Something told Sangyeon he knew, but it wasn’t in his nature. That was for lightning, that was Kevin and Chanhee. They were thunder and flash in the night sky.

“Yeah, for real.” Kevin confirmed, tapping the table with his pen. “But he stopped, for some reason. He doesn’t want to tell me either, which makes me even more curious.”

Sangyeon looked over from his spot on the couch, arm coming to the back rest. Because he might not know much english, but he wasn’t an idiot. “You know I’m right here, don’t you?”

And neither was Kevin. “Yes, I know. I also know that you work out of spite, so I had to summon you somehow. “

Sangyeon pressed his lips into a thin line, a thread for the damns and curses that were coming his way. 

But Jacob let out a sound. A mixture of a yelp, a gasp and a giggle as his eyes found Sangyeon’s. 

How he did that, nature might never be able to explain. Just like how a heart can actually do a backflip in Sangyeon’s ribcage. 

“I was actually about to hear him play that guitar he has in his bedroom, but it was so out of tune, Jake you are lucky you didn’t hear it. It would have made you cry.” Kevin was a performer, and the world was his stage. The way he said that like it was a passage out of a Shakespeare work had Sangyeon scoffing. And Jacob giggling again.

Good job, Kevin. 

“Well, I can offer you my baby. But treat her right, please?” the other boy asked, eyes round and big, and how in the world was Sangyeon even supposed to say no to that.

Because, let’s not kid anyone, the eldest was really crushing on this guy. Denying it would be no use, at this point. He was comparing his voice to the clouds, for crying out loud. However, rational brain at the speaker again, it had been barely three hours since they met, and the only information he had about the boy was that he was a third year, played the guitar. And was a being of another realm.

Okay that last part wasn’t for sure, but Sangyeon had his suspicions.

A mere mortal can’t deny an angelic creature, so he didn’t when Jacob unzipped the case and gave the precious item to Sangyeon. Carefully withdrawing his hands from it, even if that meant brushing them against Sangyeon’s. 

The latter cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. At first it had been only himself and Kevin. Kevin was a candid soul with a lot of wit, he was a good student with average grades that would get him to a bright future. Kevin was a good friend and had already seen Sangyeon at its worst. He wasn’t anyone to impress or woo.

But Jacob. Now with him he wanted to make an effort. 

Because, Sangyeon deserved it. He deserved to love himself and to be loved again. To try again.

He sat down properly, Jacob now sitting by his side with an attentive look hugging his features. A sparkle tickled his fingers, enjoying the attention and the familiar, yet foreign object against his torso. His heartbeat echoing through it. 

An exhale. 

The world held its breath.

Sangyeon sung.

\------------

April was cruel in its nights. Stark contrast with its gentle mornings and careful afternoons. 

Breath turned into thin white smoke against the purple of the sunset, and Sangyeon wondered if the first star had already peeked into the sky. 

Turning to the younger beside him, he guessed it did. 

“Thank you for coming in today.” Sangyeon said, enjoying the smile he received from the other. “This band thing means a lot to Kevin, he hasn’t shut up about it for years.” his hands were on his pocket so they wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Like reach out for Jacob’s. Which would be such a very not cool thing to do.

“It didn’t take too much to convince me.” the boy shrugged with one shoulder, his steps a little shorter, just a tiny bit, as they walked side by side. “It’s a nice excuse to play and sing again.”

“What do you mean?” he turned a little, just to take in what kind of expression the other was sporting. It didn’t seem troubled, so he carried on.

“I also stopped playing.” Jacob started. “I couldn’t do it. My voice wouldn’t come out, I kept forgetting the songs which only frustrated me further.”

“How did that happen?” his voice was now a whisper, like handling a small bird, Sangyeon didn’t want to scare him away.

“When I started college I moved away, right?” his voice started to waver, and Sangyeon was afraid he wouldn’t be good enough to catch him. “So I guess my parents finally let out all the pent up anger they had piled up and just, got divorced two months after I left.”

“That’s rough.” Sangyeon said, unable to come up with better words. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Jacob.”

“It’s fine. Everything is fine now.” he was falling. “But I blamed myself for so long. I thought … Never mind.”

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” the taller stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “But I’m here.”

Trying to find the other’s eyes turned out to be a mistake, Jacob was a step away from falling, and Sangyeon felt just as broken. Like the touch connecting them was enough to wire their minds. So, he didn’t pull back. Not until Jacob shook his head. 

“I’d rather not.” it was so quiet, the night couldn’t even register. “But, everything turned out great. I picked it up again, thanks to Kevin.”

“Yeah, he kind of makes you want to do that.” he smiled, seeing how the other did as well. “I bet it is on that smile. It has to be.” 

“His ancestors were cats, and I will bet my leg on it.” that was better, joyful. Sangyeon could thrive on that, on that little giggle soon turning onto a chuckle, his body swinging just slightly until their shoulders bumped. 

The bus stop appeared in front of them and dreamy brain wanted to saw it down, break it, make it disappear. Magic was falling like snow around them, but just like any enchantment, it had to die soon enough. At midnight, maybe. 

When they arrived, none said a word. Sangyeon leaned against the glass and Jacob stood before him, fumbling with the hem of his sweater, eyes glued to the action with avid interest. It crossed Sangyeon’s mind that maybe, he was making everything awkard, that he had read everything wrong, and was trying to make something bloom out of something that didn’t even exist.

So, he pushed himself away from the wall, his excuse ready. Only to be stop with a hand on his arm, and a small. 

“Could you please wait with me?” it was rushed out of Jacob’s lungs, and it took two beets too long for Sangyeon to understand. 

But when he did, he nodded. “Didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Because some times, those things are better said than kept. There’s no such thing as being too straight forward, he had learned. It was when Sangyeon spoke his heart, that things started to go bad, and therefore better. 

Jacob looked up, eyes wide. “Uncomf-” he choked. “No! God, not at all.” more fumbling. “I just don’t know what to say.”

Sangyeon laughed, leaning closer without coming into Jacob’s space. “Then don’t say anything, it’s fine.” tilting his head he added. “I like being around you.” 

Never too straightforward.

It was worth it too when it made Jacob blush, and look away. “Yeah, back at you.” he stuttered a little, and how much cuter could he get.

Sangyeon wanted to cup his face, hold it like cotton clouds and kiss it for all it was worth. Which was days upon hours of kisses. That’s a lot of kisses. 

However, straightforward didn’t mean quick. Time was something he could afford, and waiting something he could do. 

“Hey.” he said softly, earning the other’s attention. “Shall we go for coffee tomorrow?” casual and simple.

The thread had been thrown in the air, and it was up to Jacob to either cut it and let it fall, or grab it and tangle it between his fingers. 

So many beginnings and so many endings happened due to one cause. 

“Sounds good.” Jacob smiled, finally making eye contact with Sangyeon. He seemed a little bit more sure, his hold on the thread sure. “We could actually meet in the afternoon, so I can get to your and Kevin’s place later.” 

“You really are taking this band thing seriously, aren’t you?” there was air between them, just not enough.

“I take a lot of things seriously.” Jacob was blushing still, red and furiously so. But his voice had stopped shaking.

“Like what?”

“Like lunch.” he simply answered. “With you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my socials are twt @moonsdior and curiouscat /youngghos


End file.
